


Fixing Things

by hithelleth



Series: In Enemy's Hands [7]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 21:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are getting done, people and relationship evolve, and discoveries are made. Sort of an ensemble piece, trying to show the bigger picture of how some issues might resolve in this verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing Things

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta-ed. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcome.

For the first couple of days, everything seems to be at a standstill. Miles and Monroe spend most of the time in the war room, often joined by Jeremy, sometimes by some other officers. Charlie gets the digested version of their plans in the evening, the relaying of the most important points sometimes launching into a full discussion.  

There is no public announcement of Miles’ reinstatement, making a big deal out of it considered counter-productive by both Miles and Monroe. There are speculations, everything from him having a mental breakdown to being on a secret mission. Few people dare to say anything remotely accusative. Especially not after new rules regarding the militia conduct are out. Revised orders are sent out to the militia outposts across the Republic, signed by both the President and the General.

The atmosphere in the city changes subtly, the beat of everyday life picking up a notch. The militia move around with greater alertness and wherever the General appears people become instantly apprehensive.

Charlie keeps up with her training as before. She ignores the questioning glances as well as the few recruits who think about using her to get in the superiors’ good graces. The first in line to suck-up to her are those who have been most contemptuous towards her, but she doesn’t pay any attention to those. However, there are a couple of recruits who have so far not been openly hostile and when they timidly invite her to sit with them at lunch, she accepts the offer. Everyone is cautious and the situation is uncomfortable, but promising that she might make some friends in the future.

She is still escorted wherever she goes, a safety measure upon which Miles and Monroe insist, not that she objects. She has learned to pick her fights and this is one not worth it. Coming from a small community, the number of people in the city somewhat intimidates her, so she is glad for the company of the guards. She suspects Miles and Monroe know that, too. 

She gets a duplicate key to the suite, and Monroe announces she and Danny can see each other and Rachel whenever they want. It contributes to the sense of freedom, but not so much to their relationship with her brother and her mother, as the three are still tip-toeing around each other.

Charlie stands up for Rachel, though, when Monroe mentions to Miles that she might need some more persuasion to get on with the power business.

“What do you mean, more persuasion?!”

“Don’t worry; I’m not going to hurt her. She needs to be – functional, after all. She just needs to be encouraged a little from time to time.”

If Monroe thinks that would calm her down, he is wrong. “And how are you going to encourage her?”

“By simply reminding her I do have both of her children here.”

“You’re not going to use me and Danny to blackmail my mother!” Charlie throws the cutlery on the table, rising from the table.

“Listen, Charlie –“ Miles tries to intervene.

“Don’t _listen_ me, I can’t believe you’re with him! Although, I should know –“

“Damn it, Charlie!” Miles bangs his fist on the table, standing up, “We can be under attack any day; you’re the one most concerned about all the lives at risk, why don’t you think about that?! Have some common sense, for Christ’s sake, you know having power would make a bit of a difference!”

“So that makes it okay for you to torture Danny and me so my mum does what you want?!”

“Don’t be stupid, Charlie, no one is going to torture you.” Monroe intercedes.

“Oh, so it’s just Danny then. Thanks so much!”

Monroe stands up, too. “There is no need to actually torture anyone,” he elaborates, struggling for patience, “but, as long as Rachel believes the opposite, that should ensure her cooperation.” At least he hopes so.

Charlie pouts. She has to admit they both have a point. It’s just difficult to remember all the aspects of this mess. And as much as she hates manipulation, it certainly seems their best option as far as this matter is concerned.

“Fine,” she acquiesces, even though it’s not like her approval matters. “But you won’t hurt her, right?” She looks at Monroe.

“No.”

“Hm.” Charlie sits down and starts eating again. She doesn’t see the look Monroe and Miles exchange above her head. Though the ‘no’ part wasn’t technically a lie, Rachel had better start cooperating fast.

***

“I forgive you.” Charlie declares a few days after the fight. They are in the lounge after dinner.

Monroe throws back the remains of his evening shot of bourbon. “What for?”

“Imprisoning my mum – and stuff.”

He sets the glass down and pours another shot in place of responding.

“You didn’t tell her?” Miles speaks from the armchair he’s sprawled in. Monroe shrugs.

“Tell me what?!” _Great, more things they’ve been keeping from her._

“It wasn’t him. It was I who captured Rachel.” Miles explains.

Charlie isn’t as shocked as she could be. She considers it for a moment. Miles gets himself a drink, too, and sits back down.

“Then I forgive you, too.”

Miles stares at her. “Just like that?”

“Yeah. Just like that.” A thing she would have never thought to be so easy before, and yet it is.

“Thanks, I guess.”

He tells her then about how he tricked Rachel to come to him and then sent her to Philadelphia.

“I thought it would be just for a few months, that she’d see reason, help us with the power, restoring the world back to normal. But she just kept quiet. I don’t…“ Miles shakes his head, “I don’t understand why. And then, well, things happened and, you know.”

“You left.” She finishes for him.

“I left. And your mother has kept up the silence, apparently, until –“

Miles stops abruptly. Charlie prefers it so, no point in bringing that up.

But the thing that bothers Charlie is why her mother didn’t give in and help, if for nothing else, so she could return to her family. That’s the thing that hurts when Charlie thinks about it, the puzzle she can’t solve. It’s not that she didn’t ask Rachel about it on one of her visits, but, as usually, Rachel diverted the topic elsewhere. 

“Hey.”

Charlie realises she’s been quiet for a while when Miles calls her.

“Everything okay?” The concern on his face warms her heart every time.

“Yeah.” Charlie sighs. No point dwelling on things she can’t crack right now.

She climbs into his lap and kisses him.

***

Charlie doesn’t ask how, but Rachel does set herself to work on a device that can enlarge the range of the pendants. She is working with Ben’s pendant that Miles got from Aaron. Monroe keeps the other one, the one Miles retrieved from one of Rachel’s colleagues from outside of Pittsburgh, the information of which Rachel gave up upon seeing Danny being brought to the capital.

The situation with the Georgia Federation and the Plains Nation is everyone’s prime concern. For now, neither side makes a move, each side waiting what the other will do.

The rebel activity is not decreasing, but not getting worse either. It’s too early to attribute it to the small changes in the Republic, but it is a first hopeful sign in years.

Alterations are being made to some laws and taxes and the compliance with regulations is overseen more strictly. Monroe and Miles put Neville in charge of the latter. The job keeps him in the city where they can keep an eye on him and the man is good with supervising. It also keeps him busy and with any luck satisfies his sense of self-importance enough to prevent him from planning a coup. Though, the same may be too much to expect of his wife. 

***

Charlie is on the way from training, a guard, corporal Gonzales, by her side. She is in the middle of answering his customary polite inquiry about her day, taking no notice of the man coming towards them. As per proper conduct Gonzales salutes, but the officer doesn’t just pass them by as they normally do, knowing who Charlie is.

“You’re not saluting, recruit?”

Charlie stops dead on spot, recognising the voice.

“Not a recruit,” she maintains as she faces him.

“It’s not what it looks like to me, Charlie.”

“Well, even if I were, I’m so not saluting to you, Nate or whatever you go by these days.”

Gonzales seems to be readying himself to intervene, but ‘Nate’ dismisses him. “It’s all right, corporal, I will escort Miss Matheson wherever she wishes.” Gonzales hesitates a moment, only leaving when Charlie nods in agreement.

She heads on towards Monroe’s quarters, ‘Nate’ falling in step beside her. “What are you doing here, anyway?” she asks, not looking at him.

“I’m stationed here.”

“How haven’t I seen you before?”

“I’ve been on a mission.”

“Telling more false names to every girl you meet on the road?”

“No, having a bit of trouble tracking your rebel friends when I was called back only to discover that your uncle is the General again and,” he lowers his voice, “you’re said to be warming the President’s bed. Apparently, you don’t have a problem with that.”

“I’d watch your words if I were you,” Charlie warns, slowing down. “And at least I know his name.” She stops just out of hearing of the entrance watch.

“So, it’s true then?”

“It’s none of your business,” she hisses.

“No, it’s not,” he agrees, “but you _are_ being a little hypocritical.”

It is like a slap in her face, especially because he is right.

“Noted,” she murmurs, looking him squarely in the eyes, trying to save what’s left of her dignity.

He is smart enough to change the topic. ”By the way, my name is Jason, Jason Neville.”

She overlooks the offered hand. “Whatever.” Okay, so maybe she is being a little ridiculous, but it is also a bit late for civil introductions.

“You can ask anyone you want.”

“I would, if I were the least bit interested. Now, if you will excuse me,” she turns to leave.

“Of course. Have a nice evening!” he already says to her back as she walks away.

She comes into the lounge with an exaggerated sigh, only to find Miles smirking at her from the window, having seen everything.

“Not happy about seeing your boyfriend again?”

“He’s not my _boyfriend_ , obviously.” Charlie scowls.

“ _Who_ are we talking about?” Monroe asks.

“The brat from the company you sent –“ Miles redirects the sentence at the last minute, “– spying after me.”

Monroe considers it for a few seconds. “Oh, you mean lieutenant Neville? He was somewhat sparing with words concerning Charlie in his reports.” He looks at Charlie: “Is that because you two had a thing?”

“We didn’t have a thing!”

“Well, maybe not as far as you were concerned, though you were awfully trusting and naive –“

“That was before I knew he was militia!”

“– but believe me I can tell when a guy is interested in a girl, and 'nipples' certainly was.” Miles disagrees.

“So you two didn’t have a thing?” Monroe keeps probing.

Charlie huffs, rolling her eyes, in response.

“I’m just saying, lieutenant Neville is a good-looking boy, it isn’t difficult to imagine a girl liking him, I’d say.” Monroe schools his voice to neutral, but his shoulders tense.

“Neville?” it occurs to Miles, a little late, “Tom’s boy? Figures!” Miles waves his arms around, exasperated.

“Just a minute,” Charlie catches on just then, as well, “you mean, like Captain Tom Neville’s? The one who –?”

“The very same.”

“Well that’s just great.” Charlie flops down onto the sofa.

Miles sarcastically inquires whether they had a pleasant reunion, so she recaps the conversation, which seems to placate him to an extent.

When the dinner is served, however, Monroe starts asking questions about their journey from Chicago, focusing on everything to do with ‘Nate’. Miles talks mostly, while she fills in the missing parts.

Suddenly, it strikes her what all this is about.

“You’re not jealous, are you?” she puts it causally.

“No.”

“Of course not.”

Charlie’s cheeks warm up. They really are jealous. She can’t help smiling.

“Just –“ Miles puts up a lame attempt to cover it up, “Neville is bad news, having Tom for a father and all, so you know, be careful around him.”

As if she needs to be reminded of that.

“I know. I’ve learned a thing or two so far.”

“Yes, you have,” Miles acknowledges.

***

She definitely has. That’s why she asks, innocently, when she emerges from the bathroom ready for bed: “Um, so you’re not jealous? Of Jason, I mean?”

Miles, who has been already comfortably stretched on the bed, shoots up. “So, now it’s Jason already?”

“Well, I might just as well get used to the name,” Charlie shrugs, sitting on the edge of the bed, “since I’ll probably be seeing him around.”

Monroe closes the wardrobe. “Charlotte Matheson, are you trying to accomplish something?” He comes to tower over her, so she has to look up at him.

“No,” she feigns not understanding, “what would I want to?”

Miles big, warm hands descend on her shoulders. “Oh, but I think you do.”

“Like flirting.” Monroe exemplifies.

“Or trying to make us jealous.” Miles adds.

Monroe trails his fingers slowly over the side of her face. “Which we aren’t.”

“Which we aren’t.” Miles agrees.

“However,” Monroe bends down, cupping her chin, his face just inches from hers, “If we were,” Miles brushes her hair off, exposing the back of her neck, “then,” Monroe speaks into her ear as Miles presses a soft kiss on her neckline, “we should perhaps show her the advantages of experience versus youth.”

Miles’ hands are on her hips, gentle, warm, as he kisses the soft skin on her neck again. Charlie arches back, helplessly.

“Perhaps.” Miles concurs.

“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Monroe whispers against her parted lips.

“Go for it.” She half-moans the words as Miles nibbles at her earlobe, before she closes the distance to Monroe’s mouth.

For the first few seconds their lips just touch and then their tongues meet, slowly entangling, tasting, wet and hot, and it’s good he’s still wearing his shirt so she can hold on to it while pulling him closer.

Miles still only teases her, trailing soft kisses from her ear to her shoulder, as low as her clothes allow.

Monroe pulls away, just enough to be able to whisper. “You have no idea what you’ve signed up for, Charlie.” Her whole body shivers at the prospect. Miles pulls her further up on the bed, Monroe propping himself beside them. His eyes gleam, dark and heavy, as he tilts back her head to have a better access to her throat. His lips lightly decent upon her skin and Miles places another trail of kisses on her other shoulder.  

They draw it out, slowly, teasing her with feathery light caresses. She whimpers, writhing in their hands.

“Consider it a fair punishment,” Monroe tells her.

“For teasing us like that,” Miles answers her unspoken question.

She curses them as they restrain her hands, gently, but firmly, so she can’t touch back as they touch her everywhere except where she burns to be touched. They wait for her to beg before Miles takes pity on her and buries himself inside her with one swift stroke while Monroe draws lazy circles round her aching nipples, never actually touching them.

“Sebastian,” she pleads, unable to think and stop herself, but she’s been thinking of him like that for a while now. They all still for a moment. Then Miles captures her lips in a fervent kiss, pounding into her. When Monroe reaches down between them, the ripples of delight render her limbs lax and soft.

Her body is at their mercy, an instrument they play in perfect synchronicity, no communication needed. Monroe kneads her breasts, finally freeing her hands, as Miles pulls out. She protests at the sudden feeling of emptiness, but then Bass replaces him. The different angle and Miles rubbing himself against her oversensitive nub set off a new wave of pleasure. Her mind spirals out of focus and they follow her, spurting hot and sticky over her.

She’s too wrung out to do anything but breathe for a while. The men clean all three of them up before snuggling back into a warm heap.

Charlie is almost asleep when Miles speaks.

“It’s the way it should be.”

“Um?” Monroe is confused.

“I mean, if the world was as it should be, Charlie would be in college now, wrapping a dozen boys like young Neville round her little finger, another few scores waiting in line.”

Monroe snorts in agreement. “And you’d still be the protective uncle, scaring the shit out of anyone she brought home.”

“What’s college?” Charlie asks sleepily, ignoring the rest of their nonsense.

“You awake?”

“Mhm. College?” she prompts.

“It’s a school, um, it used to be, kids who finished school, they went to college to study...” He’s not sure how to explain it to her.

“Kids still went to school when they were as old as I am?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“To learn more, you know,” _although she doesn’t_ , a voice in his head reminds him, “to get good jobs...”

“What did they do, in college?”

“Well, study.”

“You mean, read more books and do homework and such?”

“That’s the idea.”

Charlie contemplates it. “I don’t think I’d like it.”

“I think you would,” Miles disagrees. “You’re smart, you’d find something you’d be interested in and you’d rock at it.”

“Did everyone go to college?”

“A lot of kids did. Your dad did,” he says it before he thinks better, so he just goes on, “your mum did –“.

“Even your uncle and I went to college.” Monroe pitches in.

“Yeah, that was when he was chasing after girls while I was working my ass off to pass.”

“Not my fault if I am both better looking _and_ smarter.”

Charlie can’t help but giggle. “Hey,” she protests to disguise it, “you are all chatty again.”

“Keeping you from your precious sleep, huh?”

“We better stop, then.” Miles suggests.

“We better.”

***

Charlie looks forward to the time spent with Miles and Monroe. They have an occasional fight and sometimes they just sit in silence, too tired or absorbed in their thoughts to talk, but they are comfortable in each other’s company. Miles’ ‘official’ room is forgotten once more while Monroe’s bedroom becomes ‘theirs’, a little safe haven when they leave the rest of the world outside at least for the night.

The final part of the recruits’ training is exhausting. Charlie often voluntarily sacrifices her free afternoons, wanting to learn as much as she can. When the recruitment course is finished, only a few recruits stay in the capital, some are assigned to different posts across the Republic, but most of them strengthen the border forces and the main army amassing in Illinois to intercept an anticipated strike of the allied armies of Georgia and Plains.

Charlie stays in Philly. However, she abandons her stance on not really being in the Militia when Monroe suggests she could take up some duties and continue her learning.

Miles is not enthusiastic about it, but Monroe silences his reservations: “She knows everything that’s going on anyway and it’s a bit late to exclude her now, so we might just as well make her an officer one day.”

Charlie sees eye to eye with his logic, since she can hardly be more involved than she already is, and that settles the matter.

Her new duties and circumstances make her cross paths with Jason Neville more often. She is mistrustful of him in the beginning and he switches between wary and too eager to be friendly, but gradually some sort of a friendship develops.

Charlie is half-appalled and half-flattered when Jason awkwardly expresses a concern that she is being with Monroe against her will.

He fumbles with words: “If you need help –“

“You better stop talking right now. I can take care of myself and if I needed help you probably wouldn’t be the one I’d ask for it. Now, I’ll pretend you didn’t say anything and this is the last time we say a word about this, understand? Otherwise, I know some people who can arrange your transfer to somewhere in the middle of nowhere.”

Jason apologises and after that they actually start getting along.

***

Charlie makes sure to spend as much time with Danny as she can. It is not easy. Learning that the uncle who was supposed to rescue him from the clutches of the Militia is now back to being its General only adds to his resentment and confusion. He feels betrayed and abandoned by everyone, but mostly Charlie.

Yet, he does talks to her and asks questions and she knows he is paying close attention to everything happening around him. She thinks he might be slowly coming to the same conclusions as she and hopes she isn’t wrong.

They are on the same page where Rachel is concerned, though. He doesn’t remember their mother from when he was little, only from Charlie’s stories which he is sure didn’t reflect the real picture, just an embellished view of the child Charlie. Naturally, Rachel seems loving and sympathetic, but something isn’t quite right **.**

His world turns upside down once more, confirming his suspicions, on what seems to be just an ordinary afternoon when he asks to see his mother. He is not exactly longing to see her, but at least it will be something to distract him. And she might say something that will help him figure her out.

***

It’s in the middle of the afternoon when Bass decides to check up on Rachel, although he still has reports to go through and another meeting with his officers before dinner. But he needs to stretch his legs.

The way isn’t a complete waste of time since he runs into Charlie going about her duties and stops for a minute of small talk.

Of course, Rachel ruins his improved mood.

“I’ve seen you talking to Charlie,” she states in an accusatory tone as soon as he enters.

“I thought it to be polite to exchange a friendly greeting.”

“Friendly? You’re not anyone’s friend, Bass.”

“No?” He invades her personal space, staring her down: “Strange, because I recall even you used to call me a friend, even family, once, remember that, Rachel?”

“That was before you became a self-centred tyrant.”

“Why, Rachel, and you’re such a saint.”

“Stay away from my children.”

He feels his intention not to have a fight with her today dissolving. “What do you care about your children? You could’ve been back with them a long time ago if you had given me what I want.”

“So you could conquer the world and kill everyone who doesn’t worship you? The world is better off without power in that case, my children are better off without it.”

Fine, if she is starting it, so be it. “Really? Is that why you did it, you and your scientist friends? Because it’s better for your children? Think about it, Rachel, how many people’s lives are on your hands? Millions? Billions?”

There is no answer.

He has always been wondering why she would take part in something like that. But this is so contrary to her logic.

“What about your children, Rachel? Have you ever thought about what you did to them? In what kind of world they have to live because of you? If it weren’t for you, Ben would still be alive, your daughter would never have killed, your son would have never been hurt –“

“My son would have never been born!”

“Come again?”

“Danny had a rare medical condition, the DOD offered to pay for the treatment in exchange for the technology. Danny wouldn’t have made it to term without it!”

Saying Bass is taken aback at the revelation is putting it mildly. He is speechless. He walks over to the widow, buying himself time to think of something to say, but before he can, another voice speaks from the doorway, startling them.

“I would prefer not to, in that case.” Danny is gripping the doorway, paler than usually, a guard standing behind him.

“Danny.” Rachel gasps. “How much have you heard?”

The boy scoffs. “That’s all you’re concerned about, how much I’ve heard? Everything!”

“Danny, let me explain –“

The boy staggers back as Rachel approaches him: “Is it true? You did it?”

“I only did what was best for you, sweetheart –“

She inches closer, reaching to touch him but stops when he flinches away again.

“Take me back,” he asks the guard.

“Danny, please, listen,” she grabs his hand, but he snatches it back.

“Let the boy go, Rachel,” Monroe interferes, and Danny almost runs from the room, the guard beside him.

“You did this on purpose! So he could – !” Monroe catches her wrists as she tries to hit him.

“Actually, no, I didn’t. As promised, your children are free to see you whenever _they_ wish.” He pushes her away. “Besides, I have better things to do than scheme how to make you look bad in front of them. So, watch what you say and do.”

He glares at her for a moment.

“Go back to your work, I’ll return to chat some other day.”

***

Danny feels like he’s suffocating _. No, no, no, this can’t be true, his mother... it’s all his fault._ He nearly bumps into someone on the way, but for the guard pulling him away.

“Are you all right, Mr Matheson?”

“Yes, thank you.” Danny barely manages to reply. He can’t look at the man, embarrassed, remembering he has heard the whole thing.

Arriving to his room, he asks the guard to leave him alone. When the door is shut, he slumps down on the floor beside his bed, hugging his knees. His breathing is shallow, rapid, an asthma attack coming up fast. He focuses on his breathing like Maggie taught him. He has no idea how much time passes before he gets it under control. He still feels sick.

Eventually he gathers the strength to get up. He has a glass of water. He calls for the guard, who must have been just outside, for he responds immediately. He needs to talk to Charlie.

When he recounts the conversation to her, he sees she is not that much surprised.

“No, I’m not,” Charlie replies as he asks her about it. “Se– , um, Monroe has pretty much told me she got a lot to do with the blackout.”

“And you believed him?”

Charlie scoffs. “I might have wanted not to, but chances that he was lying seemed pretty slim, so, um, yes.”

“But you didn’t know it was because of me.” He can’t keep it inside anymore, so he pours it all out to her, how sick it makes him feel, and sad, and ashamed, all the suffering and death because of him, until Charlie takes his face firmly into her hands and stops him.

“Don’t you dare think like that, Danny! It was mum’s decision, her choice, you weren’t even born, don’t you dare blame this on yourself!”

“But… But wouldn’t you rather have a normal world and dad and mum and…” he fights the tears that are threatening to spill.

Charlie doesn’t relent: “Listen, Danny, if I’ve learned anything recently, it’s that it’s no use dwelling on what might have been. I mean, if I hadn’t been a silly brat the day… but what’s done is done… we can blame ourselves and others as much as we want, it won’t change anything. What we can do is try to… I don’t know… do things right in the future, okay?”

Danny needs a while to take it all in, not just her words but everything, how she’s changed and all. “What have you done to my sister?” he tries to joke.

“She grew up,” Charlie replies, seriously, “but then I think my little brother did too.”

“Yes.” Danny agrees.

Things get better between them after that. It’s not like before, but they are not the same, anyway, not children anymore. What’s important is that they become closer again. It is a big relief to Charlie and she likes to think it is something good for Danny as well.

***

Eventually, peace, which has been hanging in a precarious balance, crumples. The Georgia and Plains alliance uses the vulnerability after a particularly bad strike by the rebels to attack the Republic. The war, however, is short and losses small. Fortunately, Rachel does her work well, and despite both Miles’ and Bass’ expectations of sabotage, they are able to send a pair of Hueys into the air. A warning round is enough of a demonstration of the Republic’s war power that the opposing side asks for a ceasefire.

There is a moment when Miles holds his breath as Monroe waits before giving the order for the choppers to stand down. The relief must be visible on his face, because Bass says quietly for only him to hear: “Things I do for you…” he lets the words hang, something else already calling for his attention, and only the two of them know how big a deal it was and everything that was at stake.

After the preliminary negotiations, so that the armies can rearrange and partially retreat, the truce is signed and the command returns to Philadelphia. With the threat of a war averted, they have now domestic problems to focus on and still a lot more work to be done. 


End file.
